The Tale of the Lost Lovers
by KirstenHope
Summary: note : The title has nothing to do with the story. Just another fic about our favoriate werewolf and crazy dogstar! Warning: SLASH and complet randomness!


_a/n: written by mi friend and me... shez probally going to kill me for putting this up but i was bored... forgive me! any who warning: extreamly stupid and there's a slash , a.k.a. boy on boy action? well... therell be more l8r.. mi fingers are numb... stupid a.c... what ever on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: we do not own harry potter, cos if we did tonks would not be with remus, sirius would not be dead, and remus and sirius would be living happily in a cottoge in the middle of no where(not rly)... and dont forget to mention that fred would not have died.**_

She wrote what is in bold and i wrote the itallics. :) have fun.

_**EDIT: 8/31/10 **_OK OK so I went back and corrected (most) of the spelling errors xD so sorry if i missed any...

* * *

_Remus was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace, reading, when James and Sirius fell out of the portrait hole, tripping over one another and laughing hysterically._

**"Where were u guys? What's so funny?" he said**

_They took one look at him and sobered up quickly._

**" Well u see moony its really rather a funny story" James said, looking nervous about something**_ Then suddenly, out of no where Fred falls out of the floor and yells_

_"I didn't die! Ha-ha!" Then gets swallowed by the wall._

_"_**What the hell guys? Who the hell** **was that?" Remus demanded.**

**"Oh but u see Remus dear" Sirius started**

_"It was the evil demon of the west! He has come to eat us all whole!" James yelled dramatically "save us Moony!'_

**Remus rushed over to them and looked them over, checking to see that they weren't sick, finally he asked " what the hell are u guys on!"**

_"Crack" Sirius stated simply, with James nodding behind him._ **Remus stared at them for a while, and then turned around to go back to reading.**

**"Why does this happen every night?"** _They simply stared at him for a second and then looked at each other. They glanced at one another, nodded, and jumped on Remus._

**"Moony, please don't be mad! I loooooooooooooove u!" Sirius wailed**

_"and now why would I be mad?" he asked looking at each boy, who and managed to each find a spot to perch themselves on him._

**" Your not mad? Oh ok then. Good night..." James said** _Remus thawked him with his book._

_"I was being sarcastic"_

**"Aww moony! Don't be like that." Sirius complained.**

**"Yeah "James interjected, " do u really want to no what we were doing** _he stared at each of them in turn and then sight walking past them up to the dorms. '_** wait moony, where ya goin, take me with you, please. I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" at that point Lily walked into the room**_._

_She stared at them as Sirius followed Remus up the steps._

**"Evans, wait for me!" James cried**

_"I'm not going anywhere, Potter, and even if I was why would I wait for you?"_

**" Evans wait don't go… Evans, c'mon, Evans wait, Lily wait!" James hurtled after her. He slipped down the steps of the girl's dorm.**_ He could hear lily's laughter float down from her dorm room._

**Meanwhile up in the boy's dorm, Remus and Sirius were having the following conversation:**

_"Moony, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Remus looked over at Sirius, dumbfounded._

**" No I don't. If I did what do u think I said?"**

_"You totally answer questions and stuff!' Remus raised an eyebrow_

_"Answers questions and stuff?'_ Remus said rising his eyebrow **"well what did I say?"**

_"Well.. hmm… stuff like .. er..." Sirius felt his face flush as Remus smirked at him._

_"_**Well Sirius what did I say? More importantly what did u say?" Remus was enjoying this**_. Sirius had started to cough uncontrollably out of shear embarrassment. _**Sirius's reaction made Remus wonder what he must have sed. what could cause his normally cool friend to act like this. **_Then Sirius kisses Remus. This_ **surprised Remus**_ so much he fell off the bed_

**"Oh my god what are u doing Sirius" sitting up he, Sirius could see Remus was as red as Lily's hair**

_"Ummm... last time I checked that was called kissing... but I could be wrong."_

**"I'm serious. Why did you do that" Remus questioned**

_"No _I'm _Sirius." He said rolling his eyes. "And I did it because I saw that unicorn and he told me to fly down the rainbow if wisdom which leads over the cloud of knowledge where the lepercon told me to."_

**" Sirus! Don't lie! Tell me! Does this have something to do with the sleep talking" he asked.**

_"Yes, but I wasn't lying" _

**"About what?"**

_"About my adventureee! Crazy things happen when your on crack"_ **Remus buried his head in the pillow and said in a muffled voice.**

**" go to sleep and leave me alone. I don't want to know"**

_Sirius stared at him then shrugged and snuggled up next to Remus. "Moony!" he whined. he snuggled closer. Now Remus was starting to have a slight feeling of awkwardness. Sirius, completely oblivious to Remus's discomfort, fell asleep next to the werewolf._

* * *

LOVED IT? HATE IT? FEEL LIKE "WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SPEND A GOOD PART OF MY LIFE READING THIS WHEN I COULD BE READING OTHER FANFICTIONS"? DON'T FEEL LIKE THAT? OK! REVIEW! 3

love y'all bye~

-gigi


End file.
